


Shared Love

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: F/M, First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-21
Updated: 2005-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Athrun is both Lacus and Kira's first love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Love

It wasn't often that they all got together, just for the sake of being with friends. Usually one was too busy, perhaps some danger erupted out somewhere and needed to be taken care of. In any case, it was a rare day indeed, yet Kira's mood couldn't have been more somber.

 

With a moody gaze, he stared at his feet as he dug them into the sand and sighed. It was such a beautiful, breezy day at the beach, though he had nothing to show for it. When his friends came by to greet him, he'd flash them a smile, but that was all he had to offer. 

 

The image of his first kiss hadn't left his mind since the moment he dreamt it the previous night, and he woke up in the middle of the night with tears streaming down his face. War had torn them apart brutally.

 

"You've been awfully quiet today," Lacus addressed as five haros bounced around her on the towel they shared. Kira cocked his head back, and she rested her head on his shoulder. It was always something that occasionally came back to haunt him, have him drift away from the day, and this was her quiet understanding. Whether it was war or friend-related, Lacus always had ears for Kira, and Kira always had trust in her. Naturally, she absorbed much of the sadness out of him, no matter what was on his mind.

 

She slipped up closer beside him, and one of the haros hopped into his lap. That particular haro happened to be Violet-chan, one he'd become rather attached to. It reminded him...

 

"I was just thinking about... " he paused, and his eyes cast toward their other friends in the distance. Ssigh and Miriallia were building a sandcastle together, and Dearka and Shiho were burying Yzak in the sand. Kira and Lacus chose to sit farther back from the shore where they could sunbathe in peace, yet that wasn't quite the only reason. His disposition seemed much more melancholy than usual, so she hoped the trip and the reunion of old friends would help him loosen up. 

 

It was enough to make him smile, at least.

 

Cagalli never showed up, and where there was no Cagalli, there was likely to be no Athrun. Kira looked clearly hurt when neither of them showed up, and settled himself faraway from the others, where Lacus joined him. It just wasn't the kind of day he wanted to cry in front of anyone.

 

"He has found someone." She squeezed his shoulder and gave him a tiny smile. "Haven't you?"

 

A blush crept across Kira's face, followed by a real, genuine smile. He and Athrun loved each other for as long as he could remember, and they were torn from each other when they had to fight on opposite sides of the war. It killed him inside, each time he thought he had to kill his best friend. There was nothing more he wanted than to wrap his arm Athrun's shoulder and erase everything that went on... and he wanted more than that, even. 

 

Lacus understood their desire to be together, and had always been fond of both of them. They were so much alike, both being sweet guys that had to fight against each other. She did what she could to protect them both, to comfort them both. She loved Athrun, and she loved Kira, and yet the Clyne name and ZAFT were soon broken apart, as were she and Athrun. In her heart, the end of their engagement was the symbol of her Faction opposing ZAFT. She'd always been neutral, and her future husband's father despised Naturals, so it simply wasn't meant to be. That's when she handed her engagement ring over to Kira.

 

Kira and Lacus both shared the old desire to be with Athrun, though with time that faded, as their hearts began to intertwine. Still, the occasional memory, the desire, it was there. 

 

Kira planted a small kiss on her rosy lips and stood. "Let's go for a swim." He held out his hand.

 

With a delighted smile, Lacus accepted the hand. "Yes, let's." She pulled herself off the beach towel. "It would be a shame to let such a beautiful day go to waste."

 

[End]


End file.
